Memory Failure
by normalgirl21
Summary: Annabeth loses her memory and Percy wants to have the old her back. When she thinks Percy is her rival,not her crush. Percy desperatly tries to get Annabeth to gain her memory back! R&R! Percabeth!
1. Wake up

Annabeth's P.O.V

"Where am I?" I groaned as I rubbed my head.

"Annabeth! Are you alright?" A boy with sea green eyes looked concerned at me.

"Who are you?" I asked him, backing away.

"Annabeth? It's me, Percy. Well, to you, I guess I'm Seaweed Brain." He smiled as if it was an inside joke.

"My name's Annabeth?" He nodded, giving me a look like I was crazy. "Why does my head hurt?" I rubbed the side of head and groaned when I felt a bump. Beside me was a Yankee's cap laying still in the grass.

The boy with the sea green eyes smiled weakly at me. "No one is sure. You put on your invisibility cap and next thing we know, you're on the ground!" I grabbed the hat next to curiously.

"Invisibility?" He nodded, while a strange goat thing approached me.

"Annabeth, what happened?" The goat thing was talking; he didn't have human legs but goat legs. Hairy goat legs. The top half of his body was the top half of a human boy.

"I have to be dreaming!" I pinched my arm, but I felt pain. I guess I wasn't dreaming, but this was strange. Maybe I hit my head a little too hard.

The strange goat man raised an eyebrow at me. "Percy, what is she talking about?" He nudged the boy knelt down next to him. The boy shrugged, but his eyes looked hopeful.

"I think Annabeth is experiencing Amnesia." I heard a male voice coming from a different direction. When I turned I gasped.

A tall horse man thing stood in front of me. I backed away, right into the goat thing.

"What's going on?" I said, the panicked feeling showing in my voice. The boy named Percy pulled me to my feet.

"Chiron, can you fix her?" Percy asked.

"Fix me! I'm not a pet to be fixed on! Let me go!" I struggled to break free of Percy's grip on my wrists. I bent my elbow and got him square in the stomach. He doubled over in pain and released me. The horse man picked me off my feet and carried me away. "Where are you taking me?" I screamed at him.

"The infirmary, you will be properly treated to some nice ambrosia and nectar." I heard the smile in his voice.

"I'm fine; I just know that you're not real!" He was quiet but dropped me in the room and called the nurses over.

Percy's P.O.V

"Grover, do you think Annabeth will be all right?" Grover nodded. "She was acting so weird."

"Don't worry, I bet Chiron will help our friend." Grover reassured me to relax.  
I yawned and made my way to cabin three. The day's events were playing over and over again in my head.

_"Seaweed brain, what were you thinking? Maybe your head is full of seaweed!" Annabeth said angrily. She tapped the back of head._

_ "Sorry! Annabeth, I need to tell you something."_

_ "What?" She asked. "Oh, too late. Tell me later. I'm going to do a sneak attack on Grover." She pulled out her Yankee's cap and disappeared from my sight._

The memory of that haunted me; I didn't get the chance to tell her I love her. Now she couldn't even remember my name.

I lay on my pillow and closed my eyes. The noises were fading away as I fell deeper and deeper asleep.

I woke up to see Annabeth, her gray eyes analyzing me.

"Chiron told me to ask you about my past. Oh, and by the way, did anyone tell you that you talk in your sleep?" I smiled.

"Yes. A girl did." She shrugged it off.

She grabbed a piece of paper and read it slowly. "Your name is Percy Jackson, right?" I nodded, a lump formed in my throat. She didn't recover yet.

"That's me, son of Poseidon." She jerked her head up when I said Poseidon.

"Wait!" I felt excitement rise when I realized that she was remembering. "Poseidon and the other Greek gods are real?" I nodded again, my hope crushed.

"Yes, your mom is Athena, The Goddess of Wisdom and Battle. Our parents hate each other." She nodded slowly, processing the information.

"Is that why I'm wearing this shirt." She pointed towards her Camp Half-Blood shirt.

"Yeah, you always wear that shirt." She nodded again, hand on her chin. Her blonde curly hair was brushed.

"That means that our parents are rivals." She frowned. "That means we're rivals too!" She said it like a sudden realization dawned on her.

"That's not it at all! We are friends!" I felt rushed.

"How do I know that you're not saying that so you can take advantage on me?" Her gray eyes were filled with anger, but what broke my heart was the hate.

"I'm not! Ask anyone here!" Thalia walked past my cabin and Annabeth ran for her.

"Hey Thalia!" Annabeth smiled. "Quick question, is Percy my friend?"

Thalia thought for a moment.

"Well, you two disagree a lot!" Annabeth smiled again in triumph. I stared at Annabeth and Thalia with my mouth open.

"Well, that proves it!" Annabeth turned to face me, her smile completely gone.

"Why do you remember Thalia but not me?" I asked.

"Thalia came to help and we became friends."

"We did, argue, a lot but we were still friends. Look at this picture!" I reached behind me on my nightstand and grabbed a picture I had of my friends.

Annabeth looked at it then looked up at me again with a raised eyebrow.

"This picture is me tackling you!" I grabbed the picture out of her hands and stared at it.

"What?" I asked myself. Oh yeah, Grover took this picture for jokes. Someone stole Annabeth's cap and Grover blamed me.

"How do you explain this?" She said smiling.

"Well-"Annabeth raised her hand, signaling me to stop talking.

"I don't want to hear it! I should be looking at the cool things on my laptop then here." I stood there in complete shock. I watched her run away, her blonde curls bouncing against her back. Grover walked in, smiling.

"So, how did it go?" I groaned. "I think it went bad." He sat on my bed.

"She thinks I'm her rival, not a friend. Since our parents are rivals!" Grover placed his hand on his head.

"I got nothing." He finally said, after a minute. I needed to cool off and think about things in the water.

Annabeth's P.O.V

I stormed into my cabin. My face felt hot and angry. How dare he lie to me and say he's my friend?

"Thalia, can you believe that guy?" She jerked her head up.

"He's probably jealous that you're smarter-"I cut her off.

"Don't say smart! It'll remind me of all the information. I mean, I'm a goddesses' daughter! That's pretty unbelievable." Thalia shook her head.

"Not really. They have babies with mortals all the time!" I looked at her in the corner of my eye.

"Good to know." I said sarcastically. This was just too much too take! I'm a half-blood. All these people were half-bloods. There are people who want too kill me, there are monsters that want to kill me!

"I'm just really stressed out right now." I said waving my hand to cool down my face. "I need a nap." I relaxed on my bed and close my eyes too fall asleep.

I was starting to have a dream.

_Percy grabbed my hand, and pulled me into the water._

_ "Swim Annabeth!" He shouted, in a friendly way._

_ "I don't want too!" I screamed back at him, laughing. I was tugged into the water until I fell headfirst. My supplies were on the beach. Including my Yankee's cap._

_ I rose out of the water, looking and feeling mad, but sort of happy._

_ "Seaweed Brain, what were you thinking? Maybe your head is full of seaweed!" I said angrily, while tapping him on the back of the head._

_ "Sorry! Annabeth, I need to tell you something." He said while I walked out back into the hot sand and squeezed the water out of my hair._

_ "What?" I asked, reaching for my Yankee's cap. "Oh, too late. Tell me later. I'm going to do a sneak attack on Grover." I pulled my Yankee's cap onto me, and disappeared from Percy's sight._


	2. Boyfriend and Girlfriend

**Annabeth's P.O.V**

I woke up in my cabin. It was dark outside my room and I felt a sudden urge to sneak out. I needed fresh air after a dream; maybe I should call it a nightmare. Rivals should not dream about each other.

It seemed so real!

"How can I figure out this mess? Athena, if you're out there can you please help me?" I waited for ten minutes and turned up with nothing. Maybe Athena wasn't my mom and everybody was lying to me.

I sighed as I got back under my warm sheets and fell back asleep.

"Wake up, sleepy head!" I groaned. "I said, wake up!" I was pulled out of my own bed and fell flat on the wooden floor.

"Ow! Thalia!" I looked up and saw her walking out of my cabin.

"Come to the mess hall for breakfast." She screamed as she walked out.

I rushed to get my clothes on when I heard kids chattering as they walked to breakfast. When I walked out, I realized that I didn't know where the mess hall was.

"Thalia?" I screamed, cupping my hands over my mouth for sound. No reply.

"Annabeth, remember anything?" I heard the goat from the other day.

"Who are you?" I asked, looking at him suspiciously. He grinned.

"I'm Grover, your friend, along with Percy." I tensed at the sound of his name.

"Where is the mess hall?" I asked him, looking around for Thalia.

"Over there." He pointed down the hall.

"Thank you!" I ran down that hall, my stomach was growling like crazy. When I couldn't find the mess hall I ran straight into a person walking out of a cabin. Our heads collided.

"Ow!" I rubbed my head again. My head gets hurt too much.

"Careful. Are you ok?" I didn't look at his face because I was too focused on the pain.

"Yeah, what about you? I hit you pretty hard."

"Annabeth?" I looked up at his face for the first time that day. I recognized the sea green eyes, and immediately jerked away.

"Percy! Get away from me!" I backed away from him again.

"Why are you over here?" He looked at me puzzled.

"Grover told me." His eyes widened. I don't know why he looked so happy.

"Grover? Is that what you said?" His smile looked so overjoyed that even I, daughter of Athena, couldn't figure it out. I shuddered at the thought of me being the daughter of Athena. "You remember Grover's name?" I shrugged.

"I didn't remember it, he told me. Wait, I knew Grover, before?" His smile drooped down into a frown.

"Oh." He started to walk away from me when I responded.

"Wait! Where are you going?"

"Breakfast, in the mess hall." He pointed down the opposite direction of which Grover had pointed.

"Can-can you show me?" I looked down, hiding my blushing.

"Sure. I would be happy too." I could see the grin on his face as he walked down the hall.

**Percy's P.O.V**

When we got too the mess hall, I sat at my table with an unexpected surprise. "Rachel?" I asked.

"Hey Percy!" I smiled as she walked over to hug me. She was wearing an art t-shirt, stained with blotches of paint. Luckily, the paint wasn't still wet. "I missed you!" She said, pulling away from my arms.

"I guess I missed you too?" I was confused with what to say. Girls were hard to talk to.

"You guess?" She looked up at my face with a raised eyebrow.

"Uh, I mean, I missed you to."

"Listen," she said smiling. "We need to talk. I have things I need to say." I shrugged, not really sure what she meant.

"Uh, ok?" Her grin widened.

"Great! I'll see you at your cabin. Cabin number three, right?" I nodded. She walked away with her hair flowing behind her. Ever since she became the oracle I haven't seen her that often.

"Dude, that's Rachel!" I heard Grover's voice behind me.

"I know, and?"

"This is your chance! Ask her out!"

"What?" I looked confused at him; did he even forget that Annabeth was alive? I still love Annabeth, even if she hates me.

"I want you to be happy.

"But, Annabeth-"

"Forget Annabeth, she's not going to recover, Chiron told me it would be a miracle if she did." He sounded broken, like he should've. We just lost a best friend, and I lost the girl I love.

"What? It can't be!" I let Grover's words replay in my head.

"Rachel is available; she seems like your type." I took a glance at Annabeth, she was laughing with the rest of the Athena cabin.

"I will try. But I won't promise that she will replace Annabeth." I turned over to look at her again, seeing her smart gray eyes always relaxed me, I could always trust Annabeth to solve a problem.

After breakfast, I went over to my cabin to see Rachel sitting on my bed. "Took you long enough."

I shrugged. "So what's the big news?" She took my hand in hers and smiled.

"I like you Percy; it was a big mistake for me to say that we couldn't be together. Percy, I want an honest opinion about me. Do you like me?" I felt myself struggle to say I like you.

"Yes-yes, I do." She smiled happily and pulled me in a hug. I wrapped my arms around her, but something felt wrong. My head looked at the wall, I was wondering if I made the right decision.

**Annabeth's P.O.V**

Word got out that Percy and Rachel are an item. I tried to brush it off, but for some reason, I felt myself get jealous. I don't know why, but something about Rachel made me want to punch her.

"Thalia, I'm mad!"

"Why?"

"Rachel! What's that girl's problem anyway?" Thalia put her hands on her head.

"Why are you so jealous?" I groaned.

"You know?" I asked her weakly.

"Of course I know! You're my best friend, I know everything about you." I groaned and collapsed on my bed.

"Why am I feeling this way?" She shrugged.

"Love." I shot my head up to look at her. I don't know why, but my face grew hot.

"Lies, he's my rival! I can't love a rival of Athena!"

**Up on Olympus. **

Athena grinned wickedly as she watched Aphrodite's camera. Annabeth has lost her memory. And Athena loved it. Annabeth was with that filthy boy of Poseidon too much.

"Aphrodite, Percy is dating Rachel!" Aphrodite was overjoyed. She loved it when drama unfolded on Half-Bloods.

"You knew it would." She grabbed her portable mirror and checked her make-up and hair. "I look fabulous, as usual." Athena rolled her eyes; Aphrodite couldn't go one minute without checking herself in the mirror.

"I can't be in this pink room any longer." Athena stormed out, leaving behind a puzzled Aphrodite.

** Annabeth's P.O.V**

"No way!" Annabeth covered her mouth in pure shock.

"Percy was your friend; I'm telling you the truth!" Annabeth shook her head, trying to deny the truth.

"Don't you remember?" Thalia's words faded away as I started to daydream.

_"Percy," I laughed._

_ "What?" He asked, looking surprised. _

_ "Well, we're underwater, and I can breathe. Who else can make that happen?" He laughed._

_ "No one, except Poseidon, and other people." I laughed again. _

_ "Percy, do you realize that we've turned into great friends." He nodded, smiling. I felt lost in his sea- green eyes. "It's-It's just that before, we hated each other, and now." I trailed off, turning away to hide my red- hot face._

I gasped, where were these things coming from? "Thalia, you might be true about what you said."

"You _know_ it's true." She pushed out of my cabin and towards Percy's cabin. I looked back and she motioned me to go towards his cabin.

"Fine." I said.

"Ok, good, go!" She pushed me again. I took a step towards his cabin and gulped. I was nervous out of my mind. What will I say, I thought. When I neared his cabin, I saw Rachel walk out, smiling.

I felt the urge to punch her, but decided not to.

"Percy?" I heard rustling inside the room.

"Annabeth?" He walked towards me. I blushed again. "I thought you hated me."

"Uh, Percy. I sort of remember, a little bit." He grabbed my hands, immediately.

"Annabeth! What do you remember?" His smile blew up.

"I remember that we aren't, uh, rivals." He let go of my hands when he realized what he was doing.

"Annabeth, this is great! I've been waiting for this to happen for a long time." I looked back at him with an eyebrow raised.

"I don't remember a lot, but Thalia told me about everything so I remember a little I guess."

Rachel walked in. "Percy! I missed you!" She embraced him in a hug. I felt my anger boiling over. When I couldn't take it anymore I stormed out. We couldn't be friends anymore.

"No Annabeth wait!" Percy exclaimed. I stopped but only for a split-second.

**Percy's P.O.V**

Rachel squeezed the breath out of me. I unwrapped her hands over me.

"Rachel, I think we-should continue out date for tonight." She smiled.

"Good. I thought you still liked that Annabeth girl. I was scared that I was going to lose you to, _her." _I laughed nervously. I felt a sudden burst of pleasure from hugging Rachel. I couldn't believe this was happening.

I like Rachel. Then, why was I still crazily in love with Annabeth?


	3. Friends?

**Annabeth's P.O.V**

I was jealous, that was the cold hard truth. I saw Thalia enter my cabin.

"So, how'd it go?" I sighed.

"Terrible, Percy is dating Rachel, and we are not friends." Thalia groaned.

"Oh, well, there is a ton of campers here that you can date." I raised my eyebrow. Thalia was busy looking out of my cabin for possible candidates.

"I don't know, and where did you get the word date? Me and Percy are probably never going to date."

"I know you want to." Thalia said grinning.

"No, I don't." I was unsure of what I did like. It was hard to believe that I was friends with him.

**Percy's P.O.V**

Rachel was beside me, we were on our way to the beach at Camp Half-Blood. That was always one of my favorite places.

It was also the place me and Annabeth went together.

"Percy, this is so romantic." Rachel stared at the waves in awe. Rachel rested her head on my shoulder. The water looked so inviting that I couldn't resist.

"Rachel, let's go in the water." Rachel reluctantly agreed. Her eyes stared at the waves as I ran in the water.

"Percy, wait up! I have to get my swimsuit on, be right back." Rachel ran off.

"I told you. You like her."

"Well, only a little bit. I almost got the Annabeth I love back. Rachel ruined my chance."

"Annabeth is going to find someone else before you know it." My eyes widened. It couldn't happen. Surely she was going to remember.

"No!"

"Dude, you're already taken! You have Rachel!" I had to cool off. I walked in the water to escape reality.

Rachel wasn't the one. Annabeth already stole my heart. She was everything a boy could ever want. She was smart, beautiful, and had a sense of humor.

I woke up. It never happened. I wasn't at the beach. When I heard Thalia passing by, I jumped out of my bed to confront her.

"Thalia?" She turned to face me.

"Oh, it's you." I ignored her last remark.

"How is Annabeth? Did she remember?"

"She almost did. You ruined it though, with Rachel. She was going to be friends with you again. Then, she backed out when she saw Rachel."

I felt my heart sink to my stomach. I missed my chance. She was the perfect girl, she could have a boyfriend any minute now.

"No, this is not happening! Annabeth has too remember." I watched Thalia shrug; she walked away from me, going in Annabeth's direction.

At least I still had Rachel, but it wasn't the same. I wanted it to be Annabeth who hugged me, going on dates with me.

"Percy," I heard a girl voice behind me.

"Go away; I don't want to talk right now."

"Fine," When she flipped her head to walk away, a blonde curl hit my face; a blonde curl that had to belong to one girl. Annabeth.

"No wait! I feel like talking now." She paused.

"Ok, well, I was thinking, and Thalia said you were telling the truth about us being friends and, well. I believe her. But one wrong move from you and we are rivals again." I felt like I was going to collapse on the spot.

Rachel came over. "Hey boyfriend!"

I glanced over in Annabeth's direction and saw her eyes watch Rachel with anger. Rachel turned me around and kissed me. Her lips felt warm on mine. My eyes turned to watch Annabeth and her face looked furious.

"Oh, sorry, I think I'm interrupting something."

"No, Annabeth." I pulled my lips away from Rachel's.

I was devastated; I enjoyed the kiss, but only a little.

**Later that same day.**

I heard someone walk into my cabin. "Who is it?"

"It's me, Annabeth." I looked up to see if she was telling the truth. Yet, there was Annabeth, her stormy gray eyes was focused on me. Her blonde curls were brushed neatly.

"Annabeth, aren't you mad?"

"Why, what did you do?" I gulped.

"I kissed Rachel."

"So," I could hear the sorrow in her voice, but ignored it. "I'm not mad. She's your girlfriend, you have your girlfriend and I have my boyfriend."

I felt the horror of realization take over me.

"What? Boyfriend? When did this happen?"

"Yesterday."

**Annabeth's P.O.V**

I knew I was jealous out of my mind. I couldn't believe that girl, kissing Percy in front of me! Thalia forced me to go one a date with someone else, and I enjoyed it.

"Seaweed Brain," I paused, where did those words come from?

He shot up his face from the pillow, but he didn't look mad. He looked strangely excited. I bit my lip nervously.

"What, did you call me?" He asked happily.

"Uh, Seaweed Brain?"

"Annabeth, did you remember?" I shook my head.

"The words just, came out, why?"

"It's what you would always call me." His smile was amazing; he looked so overjoyed that I was getting kind of scared.

"Well, I have to leave." I ran out and bumped into Rachel.

"Watch where you're going!" I mumbled sorry.

"Did you just come from Percy's cabin?" I nodded. Punching her seemed like a good idea right now. "Stay away from him, he's my boyfriend. If you don't stay away from Percy then I will hurt you."

"How?"

"Well, you lost all your technique, since you lost your memory, making it easy to take you down."

I showed the fear in my eyes, she was right, I didn't remember a thing about the training I had. I heard that I was a legend, I was great with a knife, and I could fight amazingly. Now, I had to go through all that again.


	4. Capture the Flag

**Percy's P.O.V**

Just the thought of Annabeth calling me Seaweed Brain got my spirits lifted. Miracles were happening.

"Oh, Percy!" Rachel walked in smiling. She carried a painting.

"Uh, Rachel, what's this?" I pointed towards the painting she held, when she flipped the painting over, I saw the ocean. I had to admit, it looked life-like.

"Wow, Rachel, this is amazing!" I said in awe. I loved the ocean.

"You really think so?" I nodded.

"Uh, Percy, why was Annabeth here?" She looked straight into my eyes; I noticed how serious she looked.

"She's my friend." Rachel looked at me suspiciously.

"Is that it Percy? Are you cheating on me? Tell me the truth." I shook my head, Rachel was jealous, and for some reason, I thought it was cute.

"Rachel, why are you bothering me with this?"

"I love you, Percy. She's in the way of our love. I don't want her to interfere." I couldn't believe my ears.

"She's my friend; I can have friends with whoever I want!"

She opened her mouth to say something, but backed out. "You're right; anyway, I'm sorry Percy. Let's go to the beach."

**Annabeth's P.O.V**

I let Rachel's words sink in. I couldn't believe it, she was threatening me. I had to avoid Percy, at least until I learn how to fight again.

"Thalia, I'm nervous about today."

"Why?"

"Well, we are playing capture the flag, and we are wearing armor?" Thalia nodded.

"Oh, yeah, I forgot to tell you. It's a full on fight, with swords and stuff." I looked at Thalia, worried.

"I don't know how to fight!"

"But I do."

"You'll help me?"

"I'm your best friend, of course I will. I can't let you die when you have a date with your boyfriend to go on.

"You're right." She nodded. I watched her as she slid her helmet on. I did the same.

"I'm still nervous Thalia."

"Relax; there are two half-bloods of the Big Three on our team. Me, and that idiot over there." She pointed over to where Percy and Rachel stood, when he saw me he waved. "I hate to admit it, but even though he's an idiot, he can be a good fighter."

"But he's fighting with a pen!" I looked over to what he was doing and he was holding a pen like a sword. He reached to uncap the pen and out came a long sword.

"See, we are going to be perfectly fine."

Chiron explained the rules and told us to start. Clarisse led the Ares team on the other side. I had a plan, stay behind Thalia and swing the sword on anybody who came by.

Thalia and Clarisse's swords clang. I was watching from behind Thalia when my sword and armor went loco. My armor rusted and fell apart, my helmet was the only thing that stayed.

"What's going on?" I said panicked. My sword swung at me, scratching me legs and arms. "My sword is floating in the air!"I backed away and fell when another sword intercepted mine.

"Annabeth, are you ok?" I saw Percy; he swung his sword to break mine. My sword was floating in the air and swinging wildly at him.

"Percy, look out!" I gathered up my strength to grab a knife from my pocket. The knife was easier to control. I used my knife to slash the other sword in half. It broke with ease.

"Annabeth, that was amazing!" I panted from all the strength I had used. Do you know how much strength you need to break a sword with a knife?" I shook my head.

"You saved my life, I had to something." Then we heard cheering as our team took the flag to our side.

The lines of cuts stung crazily. Thalia came running up.

"I'm sorry, Annabeth, I'm so sorry!"

"For what?'

"I should've stopped that defective sword."

"No, it's ok. Percy saved me." Thalia gained a confused expression.

"All I'm saying is that it should've been me. You do know that that sword could've killed you!" I nodded; I still felt that panicky feeling.

"Percy, thank you." I said, tilting my head down to hide my blushing.

I don't like saying thank you for someone saving my life. I knew that I hated it, maybe that was the reason for me blushing.

"No problem, I save my friends a lot. Just like the many times when you saved my life." I laughed, not really knowing what he meant.

"Ok, well I got to go. I'm still pretty panicky and I got to make a plan for the next game." I turned away, and ran for Thalia. She had the defective sword, and I wanted to see what made it defective.

"Thalia! Hey, why are you carrying that thing?" She was lost trying to figure it out.

"I'll tell you later." I shrugged and walked off to my cabin, it was a place where I could make the next plan.

When I got there, I collapsed on bed, exhausted. It was a long day of almost dying. I got a piece of paper and started to write. When I felt a presence of someone there, I looked up and saw a girl.

"Hello, Annabeth. I'm Athena." I gasped in shock.

"You-You're my mom?" She nodded, smiling.

"Congratulations on breaking that sword." I nodded.

"It wasn't easy." I said, nervously.

"No, it's not. But you were brave and used your brain. You see, the brain is something that you got from my side of the family. I'm your mom, face it Annabeth."

I looked at her in disbelief. She had the same gray eyes that I had. I couldn't believe it though. It seemed to fake to be true.

**Percy's P.O.V**

Annabeth was truly recovering. I hoped it would go faster. I didn't want to be like this with her anymore.

I was so panicked when I saw her on the ground, a floating sword hovering over her, ready to dive in to kill her. I saved her, she's still alive.

"Grover, I can't believe I almost lost Annabeth, what do you think went wrong with that sword?" Grover shrugged.

"I don't know, but it was pretty amazing with what she did with that knife. Even for her." I nodded.

**Annabeth's P.O.V**

When Athena disappeared I continued writing. When I noticed something was missing. I looked around, trying to figure out what it was.

Then it hit me.

My Yankee's cap was gone.

Someone could've used that to try to kill me with the sword.

Where is the invisibility cap, if I don't find it. I could die without seeing my opponent.


	5. Yankee's Cap

**Percy's P.O.V**

Annabeth walked into my cabin looking worried.

"Percy, did you steal something from me?" I shook my head.

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"My Yankee's cap is gone!"

"So," She looked at me like I was crazy. What was she talking about?

"Someone could've stolen my hat and used it against me in Capture the Flag. I can die anytime if that hat's gone Percy. I don't really know how it works but,"

I thought about what she said for a moment.

"It's a possibility, but who would do that? Everyone loves you Annabeth." She shook her head.

"Well, I don't know about everyone…" Her mind seemed to be somewhere else.

"What do you mean?" Everyone was friends with Annabeth, there was no way that someone would try to kill her. Especially since she had lost her memory, they all had sympathy for her.

"Nothing, it's nothing." She shrugged it off. But the look in her eye never left.

"Anyway, Annabeth, where did you see it last?"

"In my cabin. I don't know where in my cabin though."

"It might still be in there, let's go look." Annabeth shot off quickly. I could tell that she was agitated.

**Annabeth's P.O.V**

After we searched the whole room, I couldn't find it. When Percy ran out, I rolled my eyes. He saw Rachel and went looking for her.

"Stupid Rachel." I muttered under my breath. I wanted to hit her so badly.

"Percy, I was looking for you." It sounded muffled but you could still hear it inside the cabin.

"Annabeth, you missed our date last night." I heard Aaron's voice. Aaron was my boyfriend that Thalia set me up with.

"Oh, sorry, I was kind of busy with Capture the Flag."

"Oh, I heard about that, are you ok?" He pulled me into his arms when Percy walked back in.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I said back.

"Who's that?" Aaron said, pointing at Percy.

"Percy, I don't know his last name though."

Percy looked jealous, but I decided that it was my imagination.

"Listen, Annabeth, I don't want to date you anymore. Someone else came on the date when you didn't and I liked her more."

"Who is it?" I never really liked him, sure, he was nice but he's not my type.

"A new girl in the Aphrodite cabin."

"I got dumped for a beauty girl." I couldn't believe my ears. Beauty instead of brains. Perfect.

"Sure, you're smart but she's beautiful." I rolled my eyes as he left the room. I was fuming with anger.

"If it helps," Percy began. "I think you're beautiful." I turned around to face him, but he was bent down, shuffling through papers to try to find my Yankee's cap.

"Thanks, but you don't need to lie."

"I'm not lying." I was touched, but I wasn't about to admit it.

"Let's go back to my cabin; I have something to help you remember." I smiled.

"Remember what?" He was already running. When I caught up with him he stood, frozen at the door.

"Annabeth, I don't know how that got there."

"You lied to me! You- You stole my Yankee's cap!"

'No, Annabeth! I didn't, I swear!"

"You stole it then hired someone to use the sword against me! Just so you could save me from the sword so I would trust you. We are rivals!"

"Annabeth! No, I didn't do it!"

This is the worst day of my life, well, the part of my life that I could remember.

**Percy's P.O.V**

"Annabeth let me explain!" She was already gone though. I picked up the Yankee's cap and threw it. This was too hard for me to take.

"Hello, Percy, I think you dropped this." I looked up to see Rachel standing above me. She had the Yankee's cap in hand.

"Oh, I didn't drop it, I threw it."

"Why? It's such a cute hat." She slid the hat on her head. She slipped away from my sight.

"It's Annabeth's" I sighed as she took off the hat, revealing herself next to me.

"Oh, why do you have it?"

"Well, someone put it into my cabin."

"Why won't you forget Annabeth?" I shrugged. "She's just causing stress for you. I really don't understand why you want her to be friends with you so much. You have me."

"I guess."

"You know I'm right."

**Up on Olympus.**

Poseidon angrily went to Athena. He suspected that Athena was ruining Percy's life. Percy was confused all the time.

"Athena, what have you done with Percy's life?"

"Nothing, what are you talking about?"

"I know you've been talking to Aphrodite."

"So, I don't want my child hanging out with your, child."

"You told Aphrodite to bring Rachel back, just to bring confusion."

"Well, Rachel was going to go anyway, face it. She loves Percy." Poseidon knew that Percy would be happier with Annabeth. He hated Athena, but if it's what his son is happy with then he accepts.

"Athena, fix the mess you made."

Poseidon left, leaving Athena smiling.

"No," She said to herself. "I'm just getting started."

**Sorry it's such a short chapter. I will try to update soon, maybe today or tomorrow, but school starts tomorrow so I will have a load of homework.**


	6. Rachel did WHAT!

**Annabeth's P.O.V**

How could I let that dirty scum trick me? Get a grip over yourself!

Percy tricked me! He's a stupid idiot! I felt my anger boiling higher and higher.

"Annabeth," Thalia walked in, she obviously heard me throwing the pillows violently against the walls.

"What! Thalia, he tricked me. He stole my Yankee's cap, and then hired someone to use my sword against me so he could come to my rescue!"

"Are you sure you're not being dramatic?"

"Yes I'm sure! What are you talking about?" I looked at Thalia like she was crazy.

"Well, I don't know!" I turned my gaze away from her to another pillow. Percy made me mad. I was madder than I had ever been.

"I'd watch out!"

"Annabeth, don't throw that-"I threw the pillow against the wall, making it hit it with a hard thump.

"Too late, I threw it." I needed to calm myself down, so I took a deep breath in. Slowly, I started to relax, but my anger came running back when I thought about Percy.

"Annabeth, you are angrier than I've even seen you!" Thalia said, wide-eyed. "Even beating the time when you first met Rachel! I mean, I wasn't there, but Percy told me all about it."

"Don't mention that person or that person's girlfriend!"

"Ok, now you're being immature."

"How?"

"You're calling Percy that person."

"So?" I sat back in my chair, tilting my head back to try to escape reality. It didn't work.

"He can be really stupid, but kind of sweet." Thalia was making an attempt to try to get me to be friends with Percy.

"What!" I said, jerking my head forward to look at her. "What!" I repeated. Thalia raised her hands up.

"Ok, ok, I take it back."

**Percy's P.O.V**

Rachel smiled at me. It was the kind of reassuring smile.

"Percy, let's go somewhere else to get your mind off things."

I smiled

"Where?" Rachel smiled, and grabbed my hand and pulled me.

"Close your eyes." She whispered in my ear.

I closed my eyes, but my mind seemed to wander in its own sort of fantasy.

_"Percy, close your eyes." It was Annabeth's voice._

_ "Why?"_

_ "Just close them!" I smiled as she put her hands over my eyes. "Oh, forget it; I don't trust you when you close your own eyes. You might peek."_

_ "True." I took a step forward whenever she instructed me to._

_ "Ok, open them!"_

_ "I can't, your hands are still covering my eyes!"_

_ "Oh, right! I kind of forgot." She laughed. I felt my heart skip a beat. She had the most adorable laugh that it was hard to resist smiling._

_ I opened my eyes to see the ocean, but not just that. I saw a hand-made mini trident. _

_ "You made me a mini version of Poseidon's trident?" Annabeth nodded. _

_ "Merry Christmas!"_

"Hello! Percy! Are you there?"

"Huh, oh, Rachel! Yeah, I spaced out for a second." It was nothing more than a flashback. I and Annabeth visited Camp Half-Blood in Christmas to visit Tyson.

"I'll say, anyway, look!" In front of me was the ocean. Rachel was taking off her shirt, revealing a swimsuit.

"Swimming?"

"Yeah, got a problem with that, Seaweed Brain."

I stared at Rachel in disbelief.

"What did you call me?"

"Seaweed Brain, why?" I shook my head.

"Nothing." Annabeth always called me Seaweed Brain; she was the only one who called me that. It was my special nickname that Annabeth called me.

"Yeah, I heard Annabeth call you it once, I liked it. I don't like the person who made the nickname, but I like the nickname. I wanted to call you Seaweed Brain before but I got scared that Annabeth would be mad. Now, since we are dating I figured I could call my boyfriend Seaweed Brain also, it's not a problem, is it?"

"No, I guess." I wanted to say, yes, it is a problem, but I didn't want to seem rude. She _was_ my girlfriend now.

"Let's go swimming, and then you have to make a nickname for me!" I gulped, it was easy to make a nickname for Annabeth, but she was different.

"Ok," Rachel ran to the water and dragged me with her. I put an air bubble around us as we hit and water and she yelped in delight,

"This is so romantic!" I nodded nervously. She leaned her head on my shoulder as we watched fish swim by.

**On Olympus.**

Aphrodite watched the camera. Her beautiful eyes watched Percy awkwardly smile in front of Rachel.

"This is great! Athena gets the best ideas! It's too bad she's so grouchy!"

"I'm standing right here Aphrodite!"

Aphrodite giggled. "Oops." Aphrodite giggled again. Then she abruptly stopped giggling and whipped out her mirror. "I look fabulous, as always."

Athena rolled her eyes.

"Is it working?" Aphrodite looked up and nodded. "Good, I don't want Annabeth dating that boy!"

"You don't? They look so cute together though!"

"No they don't!" Athena looked at Aphrodite annoyingly.

"Yes they do, it's like they were destined to marry each other! I will try my best to keep it dramatic though, it's so much more interesting to watch."

**Annabeth's P.O.V**

"When's the next game of capture the flag?" I asked Thalia as we walked along the field.

"I don't know, why?"

"I have a plan, I'm going to train, and I want to be a good fighter again! I heard that I was a legend."

"You fought amazingly; you seemed to know everybody's weak spot and used it against them." I felt good to be called amazing.

The real reason I wanted to learn how to fight back is to be able to defend myself.

**Percy's P.O.V**

Rachel showed me the cabin she was staying in. I never saw this cabin before. I guess it was for people who came to camp as guests. Not as campers.

"I have to go to the ladies room, while I'm gone can you look through those stacks of papers for a paper for me to be able to stay at camp longer.

I nodded, not really knowing what she meant. I couldn't focus right now.

As she twirled around and closed the door to the bathroom I looked through the papers. Until I found a paper at the bottom, its top corner was showing. On the top corner spelled out Annabeth's name.

I grabbed the paper, making everything on top fall to the side. When I looked at it, there was a hat on the cover. It looked like Annabeth's Yankee's cap. It looked like a plan

There was a drawing of a hat, and a sword. I knew what that meant.

Rachel stole the hat and framed me.

Just then, Rachel flung the door open and caught me staring at the paper.

"Rachel?" I said.


	7. Sword to the throat

**Annabeth's P.O.V**

I sneaked into Percy's cabin to get my Yankee's cap. No one was there.

"Where do you think you're going?" I heard someone behind me. I got caught!

"Uh, grabbing something I forgot here." I said without turning to see who was behind me.

"Annabeth look at me."

That's when curiosity got hold of me. I turned to face the person who was talking to me. I didn't run into a person though, I ran into a sword, pointed at my throat. I wished I had trained more at this moment.

"Got you."

"Percy? Is that you?"

**Percy's P.O.V**

I pointed the sword at Annabeth's throat, watching her eyes try to find me. Rachel said that I needed to do this to protect her. I love Rachel, but strangely, I felt like there was a hole in my heart when I thought of her.

"Percy? Is that you?" I could see the fear in her eyes, seeing her scared struck a sort of pain in my heart.

I ignored it.

I smirked as I pulled the Yankee's cap off. Her eyes widened. "Percy, let me go!"

"No,"

**Up on Olympus.**

Athena watched in delight. They were fighting. But, just one hour ago he was ready to leave Rachel. What happened?

"Aphrodite, do you have something to do with this?" Aphrodite smiled.

"It was about to get boring, I didn't want to end the drama."

"Call Poseidon in, I have to show him something." Athena turned her head but her smug smile never left her face.

Poseidon popped in immediately, when he looked at Athena, he frowned.

"What?" Poseidon watched Athena as she came running to him.

"Watch this." Poseidon grabbed the camera with the giant screen.

His eyes skimmed back and forth from Percy and Annabeth. He saw the sword to the throat.

"Percy! Stop, I thought you said you were going to help me remember!" Said Annabeth's voice from the screen. Athena exchanged glances with Aphrodite.

"What are you talking about?" Percy let his guard down as he thought. His arm began to get tired and start to fall. Annabeth took her chance and ran.

Athena grabbed the camera and snapped it shut.

"How can this be?" Poseidon struggled to find the right words. He was puzzled beyond words.

"Looks like Percy loves Rachel. It happens." Poseidon stormed out.

Athena laughed. "What happened exactly?"

"What do you mean?" Aphrodite said.

"What did you do to make him love Rachel?" Aphrodite grabbed the camera from Athena's hands.

"Just watch for yourself." She handed it back and grabbed her mirror again.

Athena saw Percy bent down, looking at Rachel. Paper stacks were scattered across the ground.

"Rachel?" He asked.

"What are you looking at?" Rachel said, looking a little panicky.

"You tricked me! You framed me." Percy looked angry. "Annabeth, I have to get her to remember. We are-" He was just about to dump Rachel when he heard a pop.

"Percy come back." Percy looked back and saw Aphrodite. Athena thought he looked dumbstruck. "Come back to who you really love." Percy looked like he was being hypnotized.

"No, I love Annabeth." Percy said, although he sounded sleepy.

"No, Percy, you love Rachel." A lightning bolt seemed to shoot through Percy. He looked up, and looked at Rachel with love in his eyes.

"Percy, do you forgive me?" Rachel said cautiously.

"Yes, of course I do."

**Annabeth's P.O.V**

I ran away, looking for Thalia. I felt my tears welling up in my eyes. This is the second time I have been through a life-death experience.

"Thalia! Where are you?" I muttered, scouring the camp. A girl ran up to me.

"Annabeth, Thalia went over there."

"Who are you?"

I'm Clarisse from the Ares cabin. It looks like you haven't got your memory back yet." I rubbed my head, feeling the bump, as usual.

"Nice meeting you, thanks!" Thalia was standing by a drinking fountain. "Thalia!"

"What?"

"Percy almost killed me!" Thalia smiled.

"You're kidding right?" I took my hand off my throat, there was a sword mark. Not a cut, but a mark.

"No way! Annabeth what happened?" Her voice sounded concerned. "He took my Yankee's cap and pointed a sword towards me."

"There is no way Percy would do that!"

"I don't know, he acted different though. His gaze looked different, like he was under a spell." She took her sword out, as if to protect me.

"Annabeth, we got to get you to start training. Fast." Thalia and I took off for armor.

I couldn't find Thalia as we entered the woods. "Thalia," I screamed.

"Annabeth," I heard someone behind me, I wasn't about to take any chances though. I grabbed the knife and held it forward. It was pointed towards his chest.

"It's me, Poseidon, Percy's dad." I gasped. No way would Poseidon visit me.

"What are you going to do with me? Zap me into a million bits?" He chuckled.

"No, I came to ask you what happened when Percy left that nasty mark on your throat." I cupped my hands over my neck.

"He tried to kill me, I don't know why. He stole my Yankee's cap and hired someone to pretend to try to kill me, and then come to my rescue!" Poseidon listened intently.

"Annabeth, your mom is trying to mess things up with you and Percy." A wave of pain washed over me.

"No, my- she couldn't. I trust her, she's my mom, and she loves me! You're her rival! Why should I listen to you?" Poseidon looked angry.

"Will this change your mind?" He held out a tape recorder.

_"I don't want my child hanging out with your, child."_

That was Athena's voice, no doubt.

"No way." I mouthed.

"It's true Annabeth." I couldn't believe it, was there anyone I could trust? I shook my head as I walked backward. While I was walking I tripped over a branch.

I ran, fast. I needed to think, use my brain that my mom gave me.

When I neared me cabin I just wanted to collapse on my bed and curl up into a little ball.

"Hey Annabeth, miss me?"


	8. Athena and Aphrodite

**Annabeth's P.O.V**

"Leave me alone Rachel!" She laughed, evilly.

"Leave _you_ alone?" I nodded, my eyes never leaving her face. "Why don't you leave Percy alone?" My eyebrows scrunched together. When was I ever stealing Percy?

"What? I am! This morning he tried to-" My throat closed up. How could I say kill? The matter just seemed so serious.

"I know, no need to tell me. He loves me a lot; I can get him to do anything for me."

"No way, he wouldn't kill someone!" So many things were happening to me! This was getting hard. Is this really the life of a half-blood?

"Would he?" Rachel grinned. "All I'm saying is leave him alone and you won't have to worry."

She walked out, bumping into my shoulder along the way. I just stood there, this newly found panic arose.

I didn't feel the need to be in my empty cabin anymore, I wanted to be somewhere packed with people. The question was, will someone try to kill me on my way out?

**Percy's P.O.V**

"Hey Rachel,"

"Percy!" She came up to me and smiled. "Are you ready for our date?" I nodded, something seemed weird though. How could I be _this_ happy when I felt like something was missing? It's like being in love and everything's perfect, but one thing is missing.

"Rachel, I feel like I'm missing something, is there anything that happened?" Her smile disappeared and she faced her head down.

"No, nothing at all." I shrugged, it must be nothing. The way she said those words seemed so weird.

"Oh, ok." She grabbed my hand and led me to the field in Camp. "What are we doing here?" I heard no response from her.

"You'll see."

**Annabeth's P.O.V**

"Thalia, I'm freaking out right now!"

"Why? Oh and where were you, I couldn't find you for your armor." I shrugged.

"Never mind that," She nodded. "People are out to get me."

"Who?"

"Percy and Rachel, they both attacked me, one with a threat and another with an actual sword." Thalia looked around, to make sure that no one else heard us.

"What did Rachel say?"

"She told me to leave Percy alone." I heard footsteps and instinctively turned.

"Percy!" Thalia hissed. "Why are you here?" I heard thunder in the distance. Thalia was getting angry.

Rachel smiled. She reached for Percy's arm. "See, Percy, I want you to finish her. She's trying to hurt me." Rachel said, still smiling, evilly.

**Percy's P.O.V**

Finish Annabeth? Is that what she really wanted? I looked at the terror in Annabeth's eyes, and the anger in Thalia's. Annabeth looked so innocent.

"What? You mean, kill?" Rachel looked at me surprised.

"Yeah, what do you think I mean, she's a bother." I couldn't believe my ears. Annabeth didn't deserve to die; in fact, I felt the need that she _needed_ to live.

"You're not going to get near her!" Thalia stood in front of her, thunder rolled off in the distance.

"Are you sure?"

"No, Rachel, I'm not going to do this." Annabeth needed to live; I felt it deep down inside of me. She couldn't die, I-I loved her. I let that repeat in my mind.

I love Annabeth Chase. That's what was missing. Things came flooding back into my mind. I looked at Annabeth and saw a mark the size of Riptide's tip on her neck.

"What? I thought you loved me."

"We are over, that's it Rachel." Rachel looked so defeated. I would have felt bad, but I just didn't. I kind of felt relieved.

Thalia relaxed herself. The thunder stopped.

"What did you say?"

"That's right we are over."

**Up on Olympus.**

Athena was angry; she couldn't believe that Percy would dump Rachel. Now what would she do?

"Just chill, Rachel didn't look good with Percy anyway. It was a match that even I shuddered to look at."

"No! I can't calm down! He remembers that he loves Annabeth again!"

"But Annabeth doesn't remember that she loved him!" Athena smiled in delight.

"Oh, it's not quite over yet then." Aphrodite nodded, she felt excited. So many years Half-Blood's love life was boring. Then Percy came along, with girls absolutely in love with him.

"Percy's always been a bit shy with girls; it might take a while for him to even think about telling her."

"How do you know that?" Athena asked.

"I know everything about people's love life. In fact, I even know that you think Poseidon is cute." Athena rolled her eyes.

"No I don't, where did you get that idea?" Aphrodite smiled.

"I'm the expert here."

"Well-" Athena paused. "You-you are the expert." Athena walked out quickly.

"Ha, I can play a trick on smart people! I'm beautiful and tricky, but definitely beautiful."

**Annabeth's P.O.V**

"Thanks for not killing me." I said, Percy shrugged like it was no big deal.

"I can't kill a person; a monster reappears again and again so it's really no big deal."

"Ok, well I'm still holding a grudge for the whole sword thing."

"Sorry for that too, I don't know what came over me. One minute I was mad, the next I was in love." He stopped walking and held out his hand. "Friends?" He asked. I nodded.

After that whole ordeal, I saw a devastated Rachel sitting on a bench, crying. Some part of me felt like she deserved it, another part felt bad.

When she saw me, she walked up to me.

"I'm not finished yet Annabeth." She still hadn't given up? I had to admit, Rachel is persistent.

"Why?"

"You don't deserve him, but I do. I love him, and you don't." I rolled my eyes. "Besides, I have your mom and Aphrodite on my side." My mouth dropped.

"What-what are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about the goddess of love and your mom is on my side. They don't think that you belong with him." I was in total shock; no way would my mom not take my side.

"How do you know you're not lying?" I said, the shock still showing in my voice.

"You'll find out, but, I'd watch out."

"Is that a threat?" I asked, trying to act tough.

"You bet it is."


	9. Rachel's Revenge

**Percy's P.O.V**

I paced my room with Grover watching me. I needed to confess to Annabeth, but if she couldn't remember, would she do? What would she say?

"Chill, Percy. I know you want Rachel back and-" I cut Grover off.

"No, I don't want her back, that's not even close to what I want!"

"Then what do you want?"

"I want Annabeth, she needs to remember!" Grover sighed. He buried his face into his hands.

"I want the old Annabeth too; you don't think I miss the constant bickering with you to? You are always fighting and making up; it's funny to listen to. Let's face it, she always wins."

"I don't know Grover; I put a sword to her throat!" Grover eyes widened.

"You did WHAT?" I groaned.

"I know! I didn't know what I was doing!" I just know that Annabeth felt worried. She had to watch her back for Rachel and, I gulped, me.

"A sword, to the throat!" I nodded, feeling ashamed for my actions. I heard rustling in the room, Grover was strangely quiet.

**Annabeth's P.O.V**

Thalia tried to teach me how to fight with a sword. It didn't go so well.

"Annabeth! You let me tackle you, _again_!"

"Sorry! Can you get off of me though?"

"Oh, sure, no problem, ok let's try again. Remember to actually fight with the sword this time."

"Sorry! I'm just not used to the whole, fighting thing." She rolled her eyes.

"If you're a half-blood then you have to learn how to fight." Thalia pointed her sword at me; I blocked it, reliving the memory of Percy pointing his sword at my neck. As I moved my arms to block, the motions of my arm became easier.

_"Percy, I beat you again!" Percy dropped his arm as I held the sword at the small of his back._

_ "That can't count!"_

_ "It counts." I smiled. Ever since the war with Cronos, I and Percy got to relax and hang out more. Of course, my mom didn't approve._

_"Annabeth, where's Grover?" Percy asked. I looked around until I found a hoof hiding under a table._

_ "Found him, under the table." He laughed as Grover pulled himself out._

_ "I was hiding because; you were swinging those swords wildly. I was afraid you were going to hit me, especially you Percy. At least Annabeth has more control." I grinned triumphantly._

"Hello, Annabeth, you there?" Thalia snapped me back into reality.

"Whoa, I had a weird day dream."

"What about?"

"Percy." She raised her eyebrow.

"Are you sure it wasn't just a daydream?" Thalia asked, strangely suspicious.

"Now that you say that, I have been having a lot of daydreams." Thalia smiled.

"Annabeth you could be regaining your memory!"

**Percy's P.O.V**

"Tell her!" Grover suggested.

"Tell her what?"

"Tell her you love her!" My face automatically flushed. No way I would confess, what if she turns me down, there is a lot of what if's I could be thinking of right now.

"I don't know about that."

"Do it Percy."

"I don't know if I should." I felt the panicky feeling you get when you feel nervous.

"Just do it Percy, I and Juniper have a date and I have to hurry!" Juniper was Grover's girlfriend, he loves her, and she loves him.

Why can't I be that lucky?

"Hi Percy, you have to listen to me!" Rachel stood in the doorway.

"Rachel! Go away." She shook her head,

"Percy, I love you, you have to forgive me!"

"I don't love you, I love Annabeth." Rachel looked furious.

"Annabeth, huh?" She smiled evilly. "Bye Percy, I have to go.""

**Annabeth's P.O.V**

"Wait, what you're saying is that I could be getting my memory back?"

"Yeah!" Thalia grinned. "This is going to be great; they said you would recover if a miracle happened. Here it is the big miracle!"

"You seem overexcited."

"I know I'm not." A girl said behind me. "Annabeth, we have a lot of problems."

"Rachel?" She circled me carrying a long sword. The sword was the same one that someone used against me. "It was you?" Rachel nodded, laughing.

"You didn't know? Oh, I bet you thought it was Percy. He was the one who protected you, he saved you Annabeth. Your life would've gone to Hades, but no, he has to protect you. Then again, that's the guy he is."

"What do you mean?"

"He's always saving his friends, and he's very protective about the one he loves." She said, stopping in front of me, her sword was in fighting position

"What?" Rachel's words echoed through my mind. He loves me, Percy loves me. Well that would explain his persistence.

"You heard me, or maybe you forgot, you forget an awful lot these days. He loves you Annabeth, therefore, I have to kill you."

He loves me, I felt bewildered, with a tremendous amount of happiness. Percy is in love with me.

"You don't have to kill me!" For the first time in the small amount of life I remember, I felt dumbstruck from the information of the way he feels for me.

"Oh, yes I do. I could make him happy. I would love him back. We would be perfect together! Then, I saw you. You know, we could have been friends, we really could have."

"I doubt it." Thunder rolled off in the distance. I realized that Thalia was still here, she never left.

"Well, it's a shame that I have to kill you. Athena could've used you."

"She's not going to die on my watch." Thalia spoke up, clutching her sword. Rachel turned her back on me to focus on Thalia.

Thalia mouthed me to run away.

I did run, I tried to run faster than I ever had, and quickly got a cramp. "Where do you think you're going?" I turned back to see who it was.

I was being followed, and I hated it.

I wasn't happy with who I saw.


	10. The Grand Finale

**Annabeth's P.O.V**

I whipped my head around to see Rachel, astonishingly, she caught up.

"Where's Thalia?" I asked, feeling a little panicky.

"Thalia's busy, but that doesn't matter now. Thalia better have taught you well, it's a manner of life and death."

I took a step back, watching Rachel with fear in my eyes.

"Please! Rachel we can work this out!" Rachel laughed, a laugh that echoed throughout the forest.

I reached for my dagger, and pointed it at her. My hand was shaking wildly, she watched me with a big smile.

"Get ready for the biggest fight of the life you remember."

**Percy's P.O.V**

Something was happening, I could feel it.

I traveled in the direction on where I heard the cackling laughter. Branched scratched my face, but I couldn't, it felt too urgent for me.

Finally, I saw Rachel, fighting somebody. She looked concentrated, and mildly wild.

Annabeth! She's fighting Annabeth! I jumped in, right after Annabeth was knocked down to the ground. Rachel lunged the sword but I stopped it with Riptide.

"Percy!" Rachel said, stunned.

"I'm here for the girl I love Rachel, and it's not you." Rachel's eyes raged with anger.

Annabeth stared at me; I could hear her trying to scramble to her feet.

"Percy look out!" A second sword came out of nowhere; I couldn't see who held the sword so I just blocked it.

**Annabeth's P.O.V**

I could see Athena, attacking Percy. Alongside with Rachel, I felt concerned like crazy, I couldn't believe that my own mother was fighting with Rachel!

I grabbed my dagger and helped Percy fight, but my annoying blonde curls got in the way! I fought anyway, the sound of clanging swords rang out loud and clear.

Rachel's sword slashed a cut on my arm, making my lunges and blocks weaker. I groaned from the pain and Percy shot me a worried glance. I stared into his sea-green eyes, they truly _were_ handsome.

I remembered to stay in focus, and turned my head back to the fight.

I was too late. The last thing I saw was a boot coming in contact with my face, throwing me off balance. My hands thrashed around wildly as I tried to regain my balance. I felt the air whipping around me as I fell, and hit the ground. I heard a loud crack when I made contact with the ground.

I felt my head hit something hard, hard as rock. My eyes started to get blurry, and I could feel my head bleeding. My eyes started to shut, and everything went pitch-black.

**Percy's P.O.V**

I watched Annabeth fall, feeling completely horrible. I was supposed to save her, but I let her fall. To my horror, a loud cracking noise came from where she was landing. Her head hit stone; I could feel anger boiling up inside me. I had to fight the instinct to hold the girl I loved and take her to Chiron.

"Over yet, Percy?" Rachel said, casually. I fought harder, faster, and stronger. Rachel looked confused, she struggled to block my attacks, since, Athena disappeared, and Rachel was alone. I swung as hard as I could, just for Annabeth. For Annabeth, she has always been there for me, and now was my chance to be there for her.

Rachel's sword escaped her grasp and I pointed my sword at her. "Rachel, it's over. Don't even think about grabbing that sword again." Tears welled up in her eyes and she ran away, sobbing.

I turned to Annabeth, who now had a pool of blood around her head.

"No." I said running to her. I picked her up and ran, trying to get to Chiron from the woods. I finally neared camp, cradling Annabeth's weak body in my arms, I saw the camp door.

I ran as fast as I could, all my thought belonging to Annabeth. I got to the nurse room and stuffed liquid ambrosia and nectar. She wasn't swallowing.

I felt for a pulse, and it was there, but very, very faint. I forced her to swallow the ambrosia and nectar and groaned. I smiled. She's waking up! She has to wake up!

**Annabeth's P.O.V**

_Memory after memory, things kept flooding back. It was like watching a movie, each memory different. Percy was right, he was my best friend. I recall wanting to be more than friends though. I just have to face the facts, I love Percy, and he loves me. A big wave of pain scrambled up my body and I groaned. I could hear Percy, but he seemed distant. Where was he? I looked around but all I could see was white, an endless sea of white. "Percy!" I called out. _

_ "Percy! I remember! Stop playing games!" I called out again. _

_ No answer._

_**Percy's P.O.V**_

__Annabeth's heart was getting louder and louder. She _had_ to wake up soon. I waited with her for hours and hours, growing tired.

I was about to fall asleep when Annabeth's eyes fluttered open.

"Annabeth! Are you ok?"

"Percy!" She grabbed my face and kissed me. I felt like my body was going to melt right through the floor.

"Whoa," I said. "What was that for?" I smiled at her and she smiled back.

"Percy, I remember. I love you, Seaweed Brain!"


	11. After the Memory Failure Epilogue

**Epilogue**

**Even though I didn't plan on doing an EPILOGUE, you guys in the reviews asked for it so, here it is. This is Percy and Annabeth after the memory failure. **

Percy and Annabeth finally were boyfriend and girlfriend, they've waited long enough. The rest of the summer was spent in relaxation, they annoyed Mr. D, and they took long walks across the beach.

"Percy," Annabeth said as they held hands in the cooling water. "Do you think that the fight is over yet?"

"I think so. If they come back and start attacking and tricking us, at least you have your memory." He cracked a smile in her direction.

She smiled happily and let go of his hand, turning away.

"There's something I have to say Percy," He looked curiously at her. "Before you came, Camp Half-Blood was normal to me. I was confused and lost and aching that I lost Thalia. When you came, you brought adventures and excitement with you. I'm just happy that you met me first." Annabeth's cheeks were scarlet; she couldn't believe she just admitted her mind.

"Well, I'm glad I met you to." He turned her around, and puller her in for a long kiss. It was memorable; Annabeth could hear the sounds of the waves and the squawking of the seagulls. She pulled away and gazed into his eyes.

"Race you to the shore, Seaweed Brain!" Annabeth took off, swimming.

"Oh! You are on Wise Girl!" They laughed as Percy passed Annabeth.

"That was a cheat!" Annabeth said, bending over to get the seaweed out of your hair. "At least I can beat you at sword fighting!

"The seaweed's a nice look for you Annabeth."

"Here, take some for your brain, you're going to need it." He laughed as she threw a long seaweed in her direction.

"Annabeth, I love you." His arms slid around her wet waist.

"I love you too." She kissed him, even though she was going to deny it if he asked, butterflies flew around her stomach, Annabeth wished this would never end.


End file.
